vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roflgator
"Can I talk to you for a second?" - Roflgator "Thanks for the triangles!" - Roflgator while defragging his hard drive "Sorry, I have acid reflux." - Roflgator Who is Roflgator? Roflgator or "Rob" is a robot alligator that likes to spend his time in VRChat role playing ("RPing") with his friends. A typical day for Roflgator in VRChat is going to a public world - usually the Void Club, the Great Pug, or any map with a significant amount of people - scouting for relatively interesting characters that he hopes to befriend and go on shenanigan-filled RP spectacles with. Roflgator's RP specialty is wing manning, which has earned him the title "Wingman Robot", as he likes to create dramatic situations by setting his friends up on dates with either mutual friends or total strangers, often with the sole intention of later breaking up their relationship as he is both the only marriage counselor and divorce lawyer in VRChat - and because he enjoys the drama. As manager and franchisee of the Great Pug, Rob often spends his time yelling at his "employees" (they only get paid in tips, and Rob takes 90% of those) for slacking on the job as he sets up dates or introduces new people. His daughter, a girl named Sorry, is his top earner. He also enforces a strict dress code for his employees - they have to wear bunny ears or a general bunny outfit. This dress code once resulted in what was known as the "Bunny Harem" at the Pug; Rob effectively became a pimp and turned the bar into a front for a brothel, which explains the beds on the third floor and the cocaine-filled pillows ("The Roost"). His wife, Ikumi, was the true ringleader and main recruiter, as Rob was in charge of management and public relations. Roflgator loves money, and will do almost anything that will result in him making more money. Roflgator once attempted to buy the Void Club from the owner, Yung Alpha, but later lost interest once he discovered most of its patrons were 80-85% traps. He later employed Foreigner98, a disgruntled Void Club employee, as his bodyguard. Later, he and Yung Alpha would attempt to muscle out the owner of Cafe Leblanc, but failed. Theories on Roflgator's origins The Factory Theory Roflgator was created inside of a factory in a mysterious inter-dimensional world by his estranged creator, of whom little is known about. The circumstances on why Roflgator was created is surrounded in perceived obscurity, though in reality it is a closely guarded secret held by his relative Kimple and their mysterious creator that Kimple refers to as "Father". Roflgator's daddy issues and jealousy towards Kimple's abilities has led him to partake in a quest to meet his father by either convincing Kimple that he's not just a drama-creating robot but that his wing manning scenarios have actually brought people together and have actually improved humanity, or simply beating her in a one-on-one duel in Battle Discs. Unbeknownst to Kimple, Roflgator hopes to meet his creator, not to forge a relationship, but to to destroy him. He hopes by defeating and harnessing his creator's powers, he can foment a Robot Revolution in VRChat, with himself at the helm as the king of the robots with no challengers in his way - not even Kimple. In this endeavor, he is already utilizing his wing manning skills strategically; by hooking everyone up with each other, the humans will overpopulate, using up their finite natural resources. They would then seek out appliances (robots) because they'd be "too lazy and fat". He also has begun recruiting robots and clones to his cause, such as a microwave known as "Buza", his trusty body guard Foreigner98, and a white knight named Ghost Nightmare. Newer acquaintances have been Ryum and Daffa, and HopefullyApro. He has made frequent visits to the Void Club and the Japan Shrine to preach his philosophy of Robot Rights, robot empowerment, and his intolerance for furries and lolis. Roflgator's mentor, Arcadum, an ethereal demon that has traveled many realms that taught him everything he knows - and was the one that introduced him to Ikumi - has recently returned to re-train Roflgator, further increasing his potential and sharpening his skills. Laughing Jack, a 4,672 year old being infamous for his skills in Battle Discs, is a noted person of interest for study in Roflgator's plot. Roflgator once challenged Laughing Jack to a game of Battle Discs to gauge his worth, where he beat Jack 5-2. Jack claimed he hadn't played in a long while, though he nevertheless commended Roflgator for his victory. The Menards Theory Roflgator was created in the back of a Menards warehouse by a radical sales engineer in an effort to increase pillow sales at his company. He had initially designed the robot to be a greeter at his store, and designed him as a crocodile because they are badass. Unfortunately, when programming his crocodile, he had set its IQ to a value of 190 and it quickly outsmarted the man. Upon looking at itself in a mirror, the robot fell to the ground laughing artistically at its creator, who had unintentionally made an alligator and not a crocodile. Its creator began to cry and ran home to his wife. The robot decided to follow its creator, and named itself "Roflgator" after the incident. Upon arriving at its creator's home, he immediately began to make advances on its creators wife. Due to its charm, the wife divorced her husband and sought out a relationship with the Roflgator. Roflgator was startled by this, since this woman could technically be called his mother. The robot left the house and began its journey. A few weeks and cucks later, Roflgator was traveling to his local Menards in order to buy a pallet of Mountain Dew. It began to rain on his travels, frying his circuits. He collapsed on the side of the road in the downpour, further corrupting his hard drive. Luckily, a woman drove by in her car and noticed the robot. She picked him up and brought him home. Hours later, Roflgator awoke to this woman, who introduced herself as Ikumi. She told him what she had seen, and that she worked for the government as a caretaker for those who were not abled. Roflgator quickly told her that he needed to go to Menards to buy new pillows as he had gotten hers wet when she had placed him down on her couch. Ikumi noticed him twitching, and felt a pain in her heart as she looked at the pitiful creature. She decided then and there she would help this robot. Roflgator moved into Ikumi's house as the corruption continued. She noticed him often intentionally trying to get into fights with people in order to break them up. Things got worse from there, she often saw him talking to his hand mumbling about triangles. The only thing that brought him happiness anymore was taking him on field trips to Menards, where he often just stood in the pillow section and yelled "Goddamn Lolis!" at short people who walked by. Ikumi decided it would be best to keep Roflgator indoors, as to protect to him and others from his erratic and aberrant behavior. Roflgator continued deteriorating to a point where he would just yell random things, often "BABE!" or "oh SHIT" and "YIKEYS" or "YAHOOO". Ikumi recognized that something would need to be changed. She brought a programmer to him, who installed a Virtual Reality device into his rather large exhaust pipe. In this virtual world, the robot was able to cuck as he pleased, without dealing with any glitches he had in the outside world. The only issue found was that the programmer had changed something in the robots original code, and switched on "Menards mode". This bug caused the robot to constantly advertise his creators company, Menards, often without him even realizing. To this day, the robot spends the majority of its time in the virtual world, cucking and trolling as he pleases. Mr. Whiskers conspiracy ("The Hunt for Mr. Whiskers") Mr. Whiskers, Gunter's cat that stole a mysterious "Egg" and is wreaking havoc across VRChat, crossed paths with Roflgator once he targeted the Great Pug, leaving graffiti, changing the coasters, and partaking in a dubious deal with Shrimp, a friend whom Roflgator had left in charge for a short period of time. Conflating Mr. Whiskers' attacks with a perceived "Furry takeover" of VRChat, Roflgator enlisted the skills of an AI contractor/agent known as Oblivious, whom Rob's associate Miss Minerva introduced. With Oblivious providing oversight and guidance, Roflgator and crew briefly allied with his rival Chipz to solve the puzzles Mr. Whiskers left behind on various destroyed maps. However, dynamics changed once both Chipz and Roflgator were enticed by the strange technology they found while solving the Gaia Night puzzle. Defeating Mr. Whiskers requires the assembling of a mysterious weapon, in which solving each puzzle will result in acquiring a new weapon piece. Both Chipz and Rob both hope to use the weapon for themselves, increasing their power and abilities. This has led to both attempting to steal the weapon pieces from each other. During the Great Pug puzzle, both Chipz and Rob raced to see who could find the piece first, with Rob edging out Chipz by a couple minutes. Trivia * Although he boasts a self proclaimed "18 inch beast" for the pleasure of humans, witnesses claim it is closer to a pitiful 8 inches. ** It is also detachable, allowing him to cavort about in clubs as a trap for his own perverse pleasure. * While being recognized for his accomplishments in fighting for the rights of Traps and Robots; he is also known for his vehement hatred toward both Lolis and Furries, regularly discriminating against them in both public and his own lobbies. * When KimplE and Roflgator had a dispute, Roflgator injured his hand (IRL and in game) and broke his controller. Just one injury among a plethora of other Battle Disc related injuries. * Roflgator played a pivotal role in the election of Jor Rilla as President of VRChat during the Spring 2018 Elections, so much so it prompted Jor's political opponent, Chipz, to accuse the President of being a puppet. * His Fursona is Hyena, though he also refers to himself as a "scalie". * Roflgator once claimed he was from the planet "FX314". It is not clear if this is accurate or a lie he made up on the spot. Links Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/roflgator Twitter: https://twitter.com/roflgatorOW[[Category:Characters]]